AngelDemon
by stophating99
Summary: Dean and Sam meet a mysterious women. They weren't sure who or what she was, but she definitely intrigued them. Sage has all kinda of secrets, but what will happen when she's told to kill two of the bravest mortals she's ever known. Will she be able to do it, or will they unravel her complicated life and make her feel like part of a family for the first time in years.
1. Chapter 1

She was beautiful and scary all at the same time. She was merciless in the way she swung her blade, cutting down Demon after demon. He had never been so amazed and terrified in his entire life. Dean was in love or maybe it was just the adrenaline talking. He wasn't sure at this point. The fighting stopped and Dean realized his little brother had been calling for him. Convinced that his brother had been hurt, Dean panicked.

"What!? Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, Dean, how 'bout you" His brother questioned, concern filling his eyes. Dean must have really zoned out.

"I'm fine" he assures his brother, but his attention quickly goes back to the mysterious women. Her dark brown hair was falling out of her bun, but she didn't seem to notice. Her ice blue eyes were scanning the brothers, almost like she was sizing them up.

"Who do you think she is, Sammy" he asked mesmerized.

"I'm not sure, but we owe her our lives" His brother replied.

"Agreed" Dean says and saunters towards her.

"Wait! Dean!" Sam called rushing to stop his brother. Sam wasn't sure if he was scared of her, but he definitely knew she could kick their asses. It was too late to come up with a game plan though, cause this woman was making her way towards them.

"Hiya Boys" her voice was clam and collected. Sam guessed that anything in the world could happen right this instant and she'd be prepared.

"Hello" Dean practically giggled. Sam shook his head at his older brother. It didn't take much to excite him. Especially if girls and weapons were involved, then he might as well been in Heaven. The women looked at him weirdly, but shook it off.

"I'm Sage" She said formally extending her hand for us to shake. Dean's hand shot forward.

"Dean and this is my brother, Sam" He said. Sage gave Sam a polite nod, letting go of Dean's hand.

"So" Sage started, "I'm sure you're confused about what those people were, but if you'll just stay calm and allow me to erase your memory then you can go back to your normal life." That seemed to snap Dean out of his trance and he stepped away from her outstretched hand, pulling his gun from his pants and pointing it at her. His brother mirroring his movements.

"I'm not sure what part of us screams normal at you, but I'd like to know what the hell you are" Dean virtually growled. Sage smiled, not seeming to be fazed by the guns. In fact it almost looked as if she was excited.

"That's fair, but first Dean who?"

"That's not how this works, sweetheart. We've got the guns, so you answer our questions" Dean said forcefully. Sage let out a challenging laugh. Her face became determined and she flicked her right hand to the side. Dean and Sam's guns flew out of their hands.

"What guns" She asked sweetly. Dean figured they were just screwed now.

"What are you" he asked calmly.

"Who are you" Sage replied evenly. Dean smirked and answered with a cocky tone.

"We're the Winchesters"

**A.N- just a one-shot so far might turn into more. If you have any tips about what should happen next in any of my other stories feel free to message me. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The world around them was silent. Dean's bravado starting fading. His snark completely disappeared when Sage started to laugh.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Have you not heard of us? We're the Winchester!" Dean exclaimed. Sage sighed.

"Yeah I've heard of you. You're the idiot mortals that stopped the Apocalypse." Dean puffed his chest back up. He might have been called an idiot, but he's an idiot who saved the world.

"Except you're not so mortal now are ya, Dean" Sage said looking down at Dean's right forearm. He had a jacket on, but the Mark of Cain seem to respond to Sage. Dean grunted in pain and grabbed his arm where the Mark was.

"So who are you?" Sam asked trying to ignore the worry he had for his older brother. Sage smiled wickedly.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said, then literally disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Dean- what- was- that" Sam demanded pronouncing each word clearly. His eyes switching between the Mark and Dean's face. Dean was still holding his arm.

'I-I don't know, but the Mark..it seemed to respond, almost as if she had some sort of connection to it." Dean wasn't sure what to think. The Mark was ancient and the only other time it had responded was when Dean fought Cain himself.

"We've got to find out who she is. Come on" Sam ordered and took off towards Dean's Impala. When Sam noticed his older brother hadn't moved he stopped and turn toward him.

"Dean, come on" He practically had to shout across the distance.

"How do you suppose we find her. Huh Sammy!" Dean's voiced raised a little with each word,

"We've got one name, and hell it's probably not even her real name!"

"But we've got to try Dean. If she can make the Mark respond what else do you think she can do? Maybe she can remove it" Sam's eyes were filled with hope, and Dean knew his little brother was right, but they had tried and failed so many times Dean didn't think he could take another fail. Sam stared his older brother down. He knew Dean was just going threw the motions at this point, but he wasn't. Hope was the only thing that kept Sam going at this point. Hope that his older brother. Dean gave a big sigh.

"Fine we can call Cas and check every file the Men of Letters has." Sam smiled a bit, it seemed his brother hadn't completely given up yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sage had disappeared from the Winchester's sight, she had only gone a few blocks away to some abandoned factory.

"You didn't kill them" A male voice said from the darkness.

"Well aren't you Captain Obvious" Sage replied dryly. The man stepped from the darkness and into Sage's face. He was her...businesses partner of sorts.

"Not only did you not kill them you saved their asses!"

"Are we just stating facts, cause if we are then you need a breathy mint buddy. I'm not sure what a Demon's diet consist of but phew it stinks." The man stepped back a little, giving her a death stare."

"I gave you a direct order."

"I don't take orders from you pal." His nostrils flared.

"I'm the bloody King of Hell!" He shouted.

"Are we back to stating the obvious" Sage asked clearly bored with this conversation.

"You owe me and no one double crosses Crowley and lives to talk about it just remember that" The demon growled and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Back to the beginning, but it will be in Sage's point of view...kinda. Still third point of view just gonna show what she was thinking when she met the boys. **

Sage knew very little about the Winchesters. To be honest she only knew one thing: they were heroes. Of course it didn't matter who they were, Crowely gave her their pictures and told her to kill'em, end of story. Watching as Crowley's demons fought the boys she had to admit she was a little impressed. Sage could see that the boys knew they were screwed, but they weren't giving up. It'd been years since she'd seen any mortal with that kind of bravery. After giving it a little more thought Sage charged into battle. The Winchesters fell back. They seemed a little grateful for the back-up. Once the battle was done she turned toward the two men. Her hair was falling put of place, but it didn't bother her. Sage stared at the boys. One of them had dark brown hair that came to the bottom of his ears, and she could tell he was tall. The other had short dirty blond hair, and beautiful green eyes. Sage could see how much they cared about each other. It was almost strange. A woman just stepped in and killed about 10 demons without any help and the floppy haired one seemed more focused on his brother.

"Who do you think she is Sammy" Green eyes asked.

"I don't know, but we owe her our lives" Sasquatch replied.

"Agreed" Then green eyes came walking towards me. I think he was trying to be cool. Sasquatch seemed less amazed and more worried about what I would do to them.

"Hiya boys" I said trying to stay clam.

"Hello" Green eyes giggled. I wonder if he's okay.

"I'm Sage" I told them. Green eyes immediately grabbed my outstretched hand.

"Dean," he says, "and this is my brother Sam. Sam and I exchanged a polite nod while I let go of Dean's hand. I was gonna have to think fast. If Crowely knew i saved them he'd have my ass. He couldn't exactly kill me, but they're worse things than death.

"So," I stared, "I'm sure you're confused about who those people were, but if you'll just stay clam and allow me to erase your memory then you can go back to your normal lives." Dean snapped out of his trance and stepped away from me. They pulled guns on me, so I decided to put on a show.

"I'm not sure what part of us screams normal at you, but I'd like to know what the hell you are" Dean virtually growled. I smiled, trying not to let anything show.

"That's fair, but first Dean who?"

"That's not how this works, sweetheart. We've got the guns, so you answer our questions" Dean said forcefully. Now he was just asking me to play. I summoned my magic and flicked my right wrist to the side. Their guns went flying.

"What guns" I asked sweetly. Dean looked as if he'd just been screwed, and not the fun kind either.

"What are you" he asked calmly.

"Who are you" Sage replied evenly. Dean smirked and answered with a cocky tone.

"We're the Winchesters" Sage couldn't help herself, he'd said it so seriously. She let out a laugh.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Have you not heard of us? We're the Winchester!" Dean exclaimed. Sage sighed.

"Yeah I've heard of you. You're the idiot mortals that stopped the Apocalypse." Dean puffed his chest back up. He might have been called an idiot, but he's an idiot who saved the world.

"Except you're not so mortal now are ya, Dean" Sage said looking down at Dean's right forearm. Dean grunted in pain and grabbed his arm where the Mark was.

"So who are you?" Sam asked trying to ignore the worry he had for his older brother. Sage smiled wickedly.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I said, then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

**AN: This is kinda confusing, how it switches between third POV and first POV, but I hope you like it anyway:)**


End file.
